That Same Old Loving Feeling
by FantasyLover74
Summary: Leah Clearwater has been dreaming for years now to have Jacob in her life as more than a lover and in the lives of their children to as a true father not an uncle and she is about to get her wish. Blackwater with a little lemon on the side. ONE-SHOT


**~That Same Old Feeling~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am just taking then out for a test drive.**

**AN: It just came to me when I was having a conversation with another person on this site. Thanks to JacobFan for taking the time even though she is not feeling well to take me by the hand an beta this my first story. Reviews are always welcome. Blackwater still dancing strong.**

It was getting dark out now as she watched the last of the party goers move from the upper deck down two flights of stairs to the pool level on the grounds. This was her dream house she worked hard to save the money to buy the land to have it build. She can't imagine living anywhere else, or think of a better place to raise her children. Even though Jacob's bitch of a wife and her hateful whinny mother tried everything they could to take all of this from her. The truth was _Renesemee Cullen-Black _wanted the land to build a show piece for all to see her and be envied, but all the bitch was really doing was bringing her husband down in his people's eyes with her attitude of thinking that she was better than everybody else. Some people say it was the vampire in her that made her that way. Leah Clearwater said it was Bella Cullen true character coming out in the bitch of a daughter that she raised. Yes, Leah Clearwater has been called many things in her life, but never did she have that air of self importance or the 'no matter what you do I will be better at everything than you' attitude. It took a combined ruling from the elders council, with Edward and Jacob finally getting some backbone to stop the two women. After the bitch and her whinny mother didn't get their way the two Cullen women refused to step foot on the Res again, and that made every ones lives easier except for _their husband's_. They made their feeling quiet clear on how they felt betrayed by them for siding with her an outsider.

It was on night's like this when she begins to feel melancholy, that she remembers how it all began in the first place.

It was during his rise to power that the affair happened. She didn't mean to fall in love with a married man, her best friend, but she could not help herself. He was having problems with his marriage and she was getting out of a rocky relationship. All those late nights working together they became closer than ever before. He had always made her feel special, wanted, cherish, and loved. The first time he made love to her was when he came to her house this very house after a huge fight with his bitch of a bratty wife over starting a family. He thought it was time they had been married for five years by then, and she was not ready to give up her social life and free time to a child.

The passion they created together was mind blowing. Every touch of his set her nerve endings a flame. Every time he moaned her name she was sent on a new high, and every time he entered her there was no doubt in both their minds who they belonged to. It was a god given fact that they both knew they were meant for each other. How could the spirits thinks the Renesemee Cullen was right match for her Jacob Black was a mystery to her. They both knew that it was wrong, but it felt so damn right. She gave him something that to this day Renesabitch still hasn't...a family. But sadly even Jacob doesn't even know about the first one.

Leah sighed as she moved closer to the glass patio door knowing that she would go down presently, but she wanted a little time to herself for now. Jacob wasn't here yet, and he promised that he would. She remembered the reason everyone was here today, it was for her son's Mitchell Harrison Clearwater's birthday.

Even during the eleven years this affair has been going on Leah could honestly say the only time things were tenses between them were in the two months prior to her finding out that she was pregnant. They had a huge argument about Renesemee, she told Jacob that she was ready to start a family. Leah knew that it was a lie and being the woman that she was, Leah told him so to his face. But Jacob chose to believe his wife and fell back into the fold. Not long after the short lived reconciliation between husband and wife while doing a random blood test on Renesemee at her mother's insistence that Carlisle discovered some heart breaking news for Jacob, but for Renesemee it was a relief to hear that even though a human and a vampire can have a child together that child was born barren. Renesemee could not have children, and she didn't hide her feelings to anyone even her devastated husband about being happy with the test results. This lead to many fights between husband and wife with her mother always putting her two cents into it.

When Leah found out that she was pregnant, her first thoughts went to Jacob and his feelings. Things were back on track with the Res and its council of Elders. He was riding high and she loved him too much to bring him down from it so she decided to create this imaginary guy to be the father of her son. Leah never gave into the thoughts of how Jacob would feel when he found out, and she never realized the true depth of Jacob's feelings for her at that time. Leah knew in the beginning of her pregnancy when it was announced that it hurt him to think of someone else having been with her. He told her he knew that it is wrong to feel jealous of the man to give her something that she has always wanted, which was a child of her own when he, himself couldn't. Jacob got over everything the first time he held Mitchell in the hospital, and agreed immediately to being his godfather. It wasn't until a month after Mitchell's birth that Jacob came to her bed once more.

It has been a fun day for everyone kids and adults alike. She could not believe that her first child, her pride and joy, her little Mitchell had turned ten today. He was the miracle she never in her wildest dreams thought she could have. Even if Jacob didn't know it she would always be grateful to him for blessing her with his children. One of Leah's dreams was (Which now was a reality) she wanted to be a mother. Leah was still under the impression that Jacob only thought her other children the eight-year-old triplets Shawn, Andrew, and Dominic (_talk about trouble makers there why don't you_), and their last child two year old Hannah were his. _(His pretty little princess that what Jacob called Hannah from the moment he held her in the hospital.) _When she got pregnant the second and this last time, they decided together that he would play the role of godfather/ favorite uncle to all of her children.

None of their friends and families gave it a second thought. They knew how close Leah and Jacob were to each other. It was only natural for her to chose Jacob in the first place. She would not even go into discuss the Cullen's opinion on her choice either. It was not even worth mentioning.

She never told anyone who the father of her children was except for her mother, and she swore her to secrecy. Sue Swan was the only person to know besides Jacob himself what her real feeling were, and since Jacob was still her Alpha no one could command her to tell. All she ever told Seth was that she loved him truly, madly, and deeply but the time for them to be together out in the open was not right.

But today she still mind boggling to her, and it will take a while to get over it. Where had the time gone it seems like only yesterday she found out she was pregnant, and now there he was down there with his siblings, friends and all their family looking more and more like his father every day. Mitchell takes his role as big brother very seriously. Mitch took after her in keeping everyone in line, but would always falter in the sight of Hannah's little pout. She had every man on the Res wrapped around her finger. Just like Leah did as a child or so her mother tells her.

Before Leah could make her way outside, she smelt him. She smelt him before he even opened the door. The dress she wore today was especially for him. She knew it would drive him to distraction to learn she had no underwear on under it. Leah heard him move silently through the house, and she could tell that there was something different about him as soon as he entered the front door. She has always been able to read people even when they were not close to her. After she phased Leah honed, her skills to a sharpened edge. It made her not only the fastest in the pack, bit also one of their deadliest fighters.

Leah closed the patio door as Jacob started making his was closer to where she stood. The closer he got Leah could see more of what he was wearing in the glass door directly before her, and she realized that she wasn't the only one that dressed to distraction either. She had to say that he looked sexy as hell in his board shorts that hung low on his hips and a printed button down short sleeve shirt. He left it open showing off his appetizing upper body that she fondly remembered being able to feel, lick, and kiss in the throw's of passion.

Leah decided to have some fun with him. In a low and sexy voice she said. "It's good to see you finally made it. Everyone has been wondering where you were. The birthday boy will be extremely happy to see you along with our other little ones too," she said her voice lowering. Leah was horny as hell it has been two weeks since they were last together in a more intimate way the kids have all gotten sick around the same time.

Leah wanted a quicky before they went down to the party. She knew by wearing his favorite dress, talking in a specific voice, and finally making damn sure Jacob saw her lick her lips in the glass she would get what she wanted.

It worked.

Before she knew it, he was behind her moving her hair out the way to kiss along her neck and jaw line. He grabbed her hip pulling her sharply back to him as he grinded his cock into her firm ass. He nibbled at her ear as he whispered, "I will see our children and the birthday boy in a few. But for right now I'm in need of something to relieve myself in: You right here and now. I don't give a damn who sees us your pussy is calling to me."

Her breath hitched.

"I want you now!" He growled.

"Then take me," She said as her breathing and heart beat increased.

"Are you wearing anything under that dress?" He asked as he started to pull his shorts down and her dress up.

"What do you think?" She said softly.

"Good now bend over a little for me," He said seductively.

She obeyed.

He opened her legs wider and she let his hands wander all over her as he kissed and bit down on her neck, where his mark laid. He had already hiked up her dress which gave his cock better access to her pussy. He did not waste any time he thrust into her in one go. They moaned together as one. Then he was off there was no stopping him as he pounded deeper and harder into her. He grabbed her breast and started to play with them she reached forward and started to rub her clit really fast. He picked up her leg a little to give him a better angle to go deeper inside of her. Before long they came hard together, falling in a heap to the floor.

When their breathing calmed he turned her around and kissed her passionately. They pulled away for air and slowly got up. Once they fixed their clothes to make themselves presentable, he put his arm around her waist and said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Come on. Our eldest son, the birthday boy is waiting on us along with the rest of his sibling," He said kissing her neck softly.

"Jake?" Leah said.

Jacob smiled at her and said, "I have known all along from the first time I held him that Mitchell was mine. That is why I agreed rather quickly to being his godfather. I know why you never told anyone who you slept with to protect me, and my place in the tribe and pack. Even with our other children were brought into this world you still protected me. Your love for me knows no bounds and I am a selfish bastard for taking it, you and our children for granted. I was afraid of what people would say and think of me if I left the mate chosen for me by 'the great spirits'. But starting right now I don't give a damn what anyone else says. I will begin to live my life the way I want to live it with you, our children, and any more we add onto this family we made. I left her tonight after serving her the divorce papers at the her family dinner she scheduled to keep me from coming here. They didn't take it well at all, but Emmett and Jasper just smiled at me giving me the thumbs up." Jacob said chuckling.

"I..." She found she was at a loss for words.

Leah was still shocked thinking this was too good to be true. He sighed seeing the scared but hopeful looks on Leah's face. Jacob took Leah's face in his hands an started kissing it all over before finally kissing her lips taking her breath away pulling herself closer to his body. Looking deep into her hazel eyes he finally said the words she longed to hear for so long.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater with everything that I have in me. After everybody leaves and we put **"OUR CHILDREN" **to bed I am going to show you just how much believe me when I say that you are the woman that I need or will ever love, and always know that you are the only woman I want to be the mother of my children, the ones we have and the ones to come," He said softly. It was then Leah found her voice.

"Are you completely sure Jacob because if you aren't I can't risk the kids getting hurt or myself for that matter?" She said solemnly.

"I know that it will take time for you to believe that it this for real and forever. That is why I am moving back in with my dad and court you properly as our ancestors did with their chosen mates. I chose you and will forever choose you in this life and the next. You are the only one for me. I know that you are scared and you have every right to be, but all I asked is that you look into my eyes and see for yourself that I am telling you the truth and being completely honest and sincere?"

Leah did as Jacob asked and what she saw blew her away. Jacob and her mother were the only two people to know that Leah Clearwater shared a talent with Edward Cullen his soon to be ex-father-in-law. Leah was not as advanced as Edward with his gift. She had to look into a person's eyes to know what they thoughts were.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes after breaking eye contact with him. She just took him by the hand and lead him out the back door. Waiting was their children and a promising future for them all.

Jacob let go of her hand when they moved out onto the back deck and just gave her his trade mark smile before he slipped off his shoes and dived off the deck into the water. Leah could hear the screams and laughter coming from down stairs. She was laughing hard right along with them all she knew everything wasn't prefect no relationship ever is. It has to be worked on by all that are involved in it. But for Leah Clearwater right now in this moment was only the beginning of the life she wants to lead. There will be bumps in the road but she was ready to face them with and for the man she truly loved. As Leah descended the stairs she started to get that same old feeling again. That feeling was a special feeling of Love that only Jacob could give her.


End file.
